


Dancer

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Category: Charlie Hunnam - Fandom, Marilyn Manson - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: Brian is a young stripper in Miami, trying to make ends meet and appease his boss. Charlie is a wealthy business tycoon (present day look) he’s interested in a certain dancer at the club he wondered into. What’s going to happen with them?I haven’t proofread, so I’m sorry for errors





	1. Dancer

Brian's feet hurt, he just wasn't feeling it tonight. He knew it was almost his turn, and he hoped at least someone in the audience tonight made it worth his while. In order to make rent he had to get enough tips. He adjusted his costume and waited, trying not to sweat too much before he went on stage. Regardless of the air conditioning it was still sweltering hot on his end of the club. He'd rather be on the floor, where the cool air actually made a difference. It was the middle of summer in Miami, he really couldn't wait for winter. Nights like this made him miss Ohio. 

A lot of the women and men liked him. He had an exotic look, very tall, muscles toned, long black hair. He was androgynous with or without makeup, making him an option to everyone in the club. 

His song was called and he stepped out into the light. His cowboy hat was fixed on his head, his chaps tight on his legs. He tilted his hat and shimmied along the length of the stage. 

Women and men rushed the stage, watching him move around seductively. The light hit the glitter spread on his chest and torso. His tattooed arms moved over his body suggestively. As the beat of the song reached a climax, he swung himself around the pole, holding his body by only his legs, he let his hair hang almost touching the floor. He popped up just in time for the next stanza. 

The tear away chaps were torn from his body leaving him in a red sequined thong. He made very sure to crawl across the stage and wink and pout at everyone standing by. There were dollars in his thong, and his boots, by the time he made it back to center stage. He circled his hips and ran his hands along his covered cock. A man further back from the stage waived a bill at him. Brian thought to himself he wouldn't go after it if was less that a twenty. After a few moments of trying to see the bill without being obvious he walked down the catwalk and off the stage to the gentleman. 

He took the bill, shook his ass and winked at a hostess standing near by. As he sashayed away The hostess walked over explaining to the man that after his number was over he'd meet him in a booth. The man nodded, accepting this answer. 

Once the song ended he grabbed his torn off clothing and headed to the back to clean up before greeting his caller. He looked at the bill he was clutching, plopping down in a chair in front of his mirror. His eyes widened in surprise at the hundred dollar bill. He wondered about the man, and why he'd give him such a large amount before even discussing private dance costs. 

He worried at first that the person was going to want more than a dance and that was something he wasn't able to do. He thought maybe the man just had a lot of cash and spending it on a dance wasn't a big deal. He rushed wiping himself down with a wet wipes trying to get the sweat off of him, and then changed into his floor clothes. 

Dress boots with red sequin shorts, a blazer with nothing underneath and a tie. Fairly standard, all the men on the floor wore the same blazer paired with their favorite bottoms. They all wore a tie matching their bottoms. Nothing extra flashy but distinguishing them from the current dancers.   
He brushed his hair letting his fall over his shoulders instead of pulling it back as he usually would.

Checking himself in the mirror one more time he nodded and stepped out into the darkness of the club. Music blared from the speakers, strobe lights were bouncing from the walls and floor. He liked the way the red lights lining the walls made his skin look, he tried to stick near them. Especially on nights like tonight when he was more masculine than femme. He only had on a small amount of eye liner and chapstick for softness. He didn't typically like his skin without makeup but he was trying to be more okay with it. Here was as good a validation as any he figured.

The man was sitting in a corner booth, he appeared to be tall, at least as tall as himself, well dressed, and decently muscular. Brian got nervous, this man looked like he could kill him if wanted too. Brian was no idiot, he knew he was lanky and small despite his height. 

Extending his hand "Brian" he said trying to sound confident as he took a seat across from him in the booth. He was trying to read the situation, this guy didn't look like he was buying anything being sold here. "What can I help you with tonight?" 

"I'm glad you asked. Charlie. Pleasure to meet you." His British accent rolled off his tongue gingerly. 

"Likewise. Sooo... I only get an hour typically, two max. Unless you pay the club gents more to get more time. Otherwise I'll get in serious trouble. So you buying or...? Brian was being pushy but he couldn't help it. This wasn't a date, he couldn't just sit here and chat. The boss was always watching. 

"So if I'm paying for your time, I get to pick what we do?" 

"Well I mean, sorta. I don't fuck clients."

"Cool. I'm not here to fuck. I wanted to talk with you. Maybe get you to dance for only me." 

Brian couldn't fight the grin on his face, this man who obviously didn't belong here, wanted to talk to him. Why? What could he possibly want?   
Before Brian could answer Tony, the boss came over grinning in what appeared to be a friendly way to anyone who wasn't Brian.

"You gentlemen alright over here? This one is a good one, maybe you want to go to a private room with him? See what he can do for you?" Tony spoke sticky sweet like.  Brian knew he just wanted to sell him. He thought Brian wasn't trying to make a sale and was making sure this person didn't leave without something. 

"We haven't talked about costs yet. I'm fine for now. He does seem like a good one. Thanks." Charlie tried to brush him off but Tony wasn't leaving.

"So depends on what you're looking for, like I was saying. One hour or two? You want a full show or just a tease?"

Tony looked between them, reading Charlie's expression. Charlie looked slightly annoyed, though this was directed at Tony and not Brian, he just wanted the "boss" to leave. 

"It's $80 for an hour tease. $160 for two hours. You want a full show, that's total nude, you can touch, no bodily fluids, $250." Tony spoke like he was selling a car. Charlie was disgusted at the man really, he wasn't sure why he even came into this place, but something about the creature in front of him made him want to stay. 

"How much of that does he get?" Charlie asked point blank. Not giving the man an option to ignore his question. Charlie was a business man, he knew how things like this worked. 

"He gets 60%." 

"For 60% of $250 I can see him naked and touch him? That all he's worth to you?"

Brian fidgeted uncomfortably. He didn't know what was going on, why the man in the nice clothes was here, and what was expected of him. 

"These people work here agreeing to the cut." Tony was actually offended by the statement. "If you're not interested in my boys time please move along, there are plenty of takers here for you not to waste his time. I'm sure he has bills to pay." It sounded like  Tony was sticking up for him, but he wasn't. He only wanted to line his pockets. 

"Alright, I'll give you $450, you take 100% and I can spend as long with him as I like. I'll tip him if he's good enough." Charlie's accent became thicker with the proposal. He didn't like assholes who played in dirty business. Brian's eyes were wide, he didn't want to do anything with anyone he wasn't being paid for here. Was this man trying to buy him?

Tony shook his hand agreeing, he kissed Brian on the head. "Be a good boy now." Brian cringed in disgust. 

"Dude, you cant just do that. This isn't how this works. Can I just go?"

"Hey, hey. Calm down." Charlie spoke softly now, soothing the other man. "I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. Let's go somewhere away from the crowd and talk. I'm not going to let you go empty handed. He just failed a serious test." 

Brian nodded dumbfounded, he knew Tony would make him go 

"There's a room in the back. I'll show you the way." He stood, extending a hand to the other man.


	2. 2

They entered the back room where Brian had taken them and he gestured for the man to sit.   
He knew the rooms were under surveillance so he figured it was his best bet to actually dance while they were in here. Something about this Charlie made him feel oddly safe but also apprehensive. No one told Tony how to do business. He'd take a beating for sure tonight after all this, he tried not to think about it. 

"So you choose a song, and go to that window over there and they will start it for us." He tried to just get into business mode. 

"I would like to talk first. I bought the time, don't I choose what to do with it."

Brian hugged his arms around his body and crossed his legs, pulling himself in for comfort and possible safety. "I mean I guess but let me get started? I mean we can talk while I dance for you." 

Charlie cocked his head a little wondering why he seemed to so timid suddenly. He also thought about the place he was in, the dancer seemed nervous, but not by his presence. He'd been shaken up ever since the boss came to the table.

Charlie stood and walked over to the window. "Something slow or fast? You can choose the song." 

Brian grinned and thought to himself for a moment. He chose a slower song but with a good beat, once Charlie had given the DJ the song he sat back on the couch. 

Brian went into professional mode, slowly swaying his hips a short distance from the other. 

"So why are you so timid? You get nervous when I ask you about work." 

Brian shook his head, approaching Charlie he straddled him loosely. Grinding his hips against him he leaned and whispered in his ear. "He can hear everything we say. Be careful." He stood back up and unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off slowly. He grabbed Charlie's hands and put them on his hips. 

"Dontcha like me?" Brian teased biting his lip.   
Charlie gruffed in response, squeezing his hips. "I do. That's the problem here."

"How is that a problem?" Brian pouted a little bit just to be cute. 

"Well because I'm just passing through and you don't seem like you belong here."

Now Brian was appalled. This man wasn't the first person to come in here and think they'd just sweep him off his feet and take him away. What did they think, he was stupid or something? He knew plenty about serial killers, enough at least to know better than to leave with anyone. He smirked at Charlie and finished his dance. 

"That's hilarious. You're not the first one to come in here on a high horse."

Charlie looked at him with amusement in his eyes. If only he could find a way to not sound creepy while letting him know this isn't the first time he'd saw him. Six times he'd been to this club while passing through and this was the first time he'd been brave enough to speak. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and let out a deep laugh. "No high horse. Just high hopes. You dont belong here. What do I have to do, to get you to agree to go on a real date with me?"

Brian now stopped moving, letting his body fall limp. He didn't really know what to say, none of the people that came in here trying to "rescue" ever asked him out. They certainly didn't look like Charlie. 

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish gaping for water. Finally he just gave up. 

"I don't think that's allowed really. I mean I owe a lot to Tony. This is how I work it off. I'm trying to do that and save up for the next school semester. It's nice of you and all, but I can't do anything right now to upset him."

"How did you end up here? Can I ask that?" 

Brian shook his head no. He'd never tell him how he ended up here. Without Tony he'd be dead, he paid his due and brought him here with him. He really had no clue what it had cost Tony to get him away from where he was, but he was certain he hadn't paid it off yet. 

"Okay. Well I'm going to go, I'll see you around soon."

Brian leaned in and hugged Charlie before he got to the door. He didn't know why, it just felt like the thing to do. He genuinely hoped he did see him again. Maybe just maybe he'd be worth the risk.

"See ya around. You know where to find me." Brian waved after him. 

The bar was closing down when he walked out of the room, he was glad. His feet hurt and he was ready to get back to his dinky apartment. An apartment Tony also paid the rent on. There were several other workers from the club in the complex. 

At first it had seemed like a dream come true, but slowly the dream unraveled into a nightmare. He felt like he was constantly being watched, Tony would show up at random hours to check on him. He was forced to eat a specific diet, keeping him thin. Everything about him was manufactured to these specifications, like a Barbie doll. Only more hollow. 

He walked home in the dark, locking the door behind him. His apartment was sparse, but it had what he needed. He peeled off the sweaty clothes he wore home from the bar and decided to shower off the disgust of the day. Tomorrow would be a new day.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while. I finally felt inspired again by this story.

Brian was falling asleep when he heard the knock on the door. He pulled himself from his bed and went to the door.   
“Whose it?” He asked sleepily.

“Open the door Brian.” Tonys voice boomed. 

Brian opened the door and moved aside for him to enter. 

Before he could see what was happening, he felt fingers gripping his hair and his head being pulled back. Tony’s face was against his own, his putrid drunken breath making Brian gag.

“What did that pretty boy want? Tell me! I own you faggot. If it weren’t for me you’d be dead like I found you. Dirty and dead.” He shouted. 

Brian grunted in pain as a ha d met the side of his face roughly. He could taste the copper as his lip busted. 

“He just likes me Tony. I explained how dances work. I don’t think he will cause any problems.” He spoke through gritted teeth from pain. 

Tony drug him across the room, into the kitchen and pulled out a chair. “Sit.” He commanded. 

He had a butcher knife in his hand when he turned around. Brian’s heart stuttered it’s best, he held his breath knowing this would be the moment he died. He wouldn’t get to tell his parents good bye. They’d never know what happened to him. He would die here in this disgusting apartment with this man doing who knows what to his corpse. 

He sat stiff in the chair afraid to move.   
His head was slammed against the table, as the hands wrapped into his hair again, and pressed him firmly against the wood. “He thinks you’re pretty doesn’t he? Wants to take you away from this life. Let’s see how pretty he thinks you are when I’m finished with you.”   
Tony was angrier than Brian had ever seen him before. He didn’t want to be chopped up or any other sick things he had planned for him. 

Tears started before he could stop them.   
“Please Tony! Please I’m not leaving the club. You own me. Please let me take care of you.” He begged, his body shook from the tears.   
“You’ll never leave because no one wants you. No one will ever want you. You hear me!”   
“Yes Tony. I know I’m just a useless pile of dirt. I know.” The pain in his head and face were really getting hard to ignore. His lip was swollen and throbbing.   
He saw the blade as it rose, and he started to cry uncontrollably.   
“You fucking pussy. Cry for me baby. Cry, show me you learned a lesson.”  
He didn’t want to cry just to be defiant but he couldn’t help it. 

He heard the shink of the blade and he felt the release of pressure against his face. At first he thought maybe he’d slit his throat and this was the moment of relief before pain and death set in. However he heard Tony yelling at him to get up. 

“Move you’re stupid ass!” 

Brian stood slowly, letting his hands go to this throat. No wound, no blood. He saw his a clump of his hair on the floor. His hands began to shake as he reached up to feel where his long hair had been.

“You stupid boy. Look at you, fucking pathetic. I guess now I’ll have to pay for you to get that fixed. Youre costing me more than you’re worth.” His voice sounded condescending.

“I’m sorry Tony.” Was all he could say. 

Tony grabbed his arm and held it on the table. “Do not move.” 

Brian was too afraid to test him at that moment and he held still despite his fear of what was coming. The same blade that cut his hair sliced over and over across his arm. Some of the gashes deep enough to need stitches. He was shaking and crying, his knees felt weak and everything started to spin. 

************************************************

He opens his eyes to the bright light in the room. His head was throbbing, and his body was sore. It took a bit for his eyes to adjust but he eventually noticed he was in a hospital.   
A nurse was bustling around the room, doing whatever she was doing. He croaked out in a scratchy voice.   
“Ma’am. Why am I here?”  
He startled her when he spoke. She turned and looked at him, then to the door. Sitting on his bed she spoke very quietly, putting her finger to her lips.  
“You were brought in as a 51/50 suicide watch. The man that rushed you in said he found you covered in blood.” She pointed at his arms. 

“If you need help nod. We can help you.”

He was too afraid to do anything. 

“Upon examination your body was discovered to have multiple lacerations, and bruises congruent with assault. Both new and old.”

Brian tilted his head in confusion. “A-assault?” He choked on the word. 

The nurse nodded sympathetically and looked at the door again.   
“He’s outside there waiting for me to finish cleaning you up. He took over your medical proxy while, refused a catheter. Refused a lot of things. However when something is suspect we have the right to investigate so to speak. If it’s for the best interest of your medical care.” She still spoke in a whisper.

“But you mentioned assault. As if it were more than my arms.” 

She wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I’ve collected a rape kit. Despite his request not to violate you in that way, I believe he said. I hoped that when you came too you’d make the request yourself. Being awake you have your own say over your care.”

He nodded, in shock. Tony had never taken it that far before. He’d beat him many times before but rape? That was new and it must have happened after he blacked out. The memories of the blade came rushing back and he felt sick. 

She grabbed a tray from the bedside table and held it for him to throw up in.   
“Just nod if you need help.”

He swallowed and breathed heavily trying to calm down. His head nodded automatically.   
His fingers felt his hair, it really was gone, his long locks he’d been growing for so long, he had so much pride in, was gone. It was as if Tony took control of his entire being, deciding even his hair was his to control. The tears came again. 

“Mirror?”  
The nurse sighed but relented and handed him a small mirror.

He kept touching his chopped hair in disbelief. He was ugly, pale, and his eyes looked sunken in. He looked like a barely alive cancer patient and now his hair was mostly missing as well. The cut wasn’t even, his hair fell in uneven choppy layers stopping at his chin. 

“I’ll leave you to yourself for a bit. Don’t say anything to him about our conversation. We have ways to handle these matters.” She reassured him.   
He sank into the bed, drawing his knees to his chest and let the tears fall.   
It wouldn’t matter what she did any more than Charlie mattered. He would never escape Tony. He owned him, all of him. He was right, no one would want him, he was hideous, mutilated, and his medical records made him look insane.  
The nurse left the room quietly and he could here her muffled voice outside the door. She was telling who Brian figured had to be Tony that he’d just woken up, that he needed some time to himself to adjust and then she’d let him in. 

He needed to escape the hospital, he’d never escape Tony alive.


End file.
